A Game For Her Heart
by ImThatKindaGirl
Summary: Sakura is what you would call a 'gamer chick'. She has met three boys on XboxLive that she considers her best friends. In a month she has to meet them face-to-face for the first time. There is one problem though... they have no idea that she is a girl. (I'm back!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this FanFiction may or may not be good. This isn't my first FanFic I have started, but it will be the first one that I plan to Kick-Ass and finish. It's not your normal FanFic, but I hope you enjoy it and review it after reading the first chapter. There will also be some strong language used through out this story, so if you do not appreciate curse words and such, then please do not read this story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story other than this plot. **

"_texting/talking on the phone"_

"**Instant Messaging"**

"talking"

_'Sakura Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura' **_

This is in Sakura's POV btw(:

Chapter 1: This Is Me

I sat in my room finishing up a MLG* game on Halo: Reach, "Damn boys, I went 19 and 3 that game."**

"Nice job, Sakura-Chan!" FoxyBoy16 laughed out.

"Well you're still gonna have to get better if you expect us to win at the tournament next month," DarkRavenProdigy said with an emotionless tone. _'Good Lord, I hate it when he talks like that.'__** 'You're telling me. Maybe we should just tell him to fuck off?' **__'Definitely not!' __**'Tch whatever.'**_

__"That's okay, because I'm still better than you, Sasuke!" DoggyLove6996 taunted.

"No need to make him mad at you again, Kiba," said a loud mouth named Naruto.

__Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I am a girl gamer. Although the three boys have no clue. I told them that I always used a voice changer to mess with my opponents, so they would underestimate me. They think that I am a sixteen year-old boy, while really I'm a sixteen year-old girl. At first none of them believed me until about a month later when we all officially trusted one another.

It has been about seven months since I first met them, and they have become without a doubt, my best friends. Without them I have no idea where I would be today.

I have a huge problem, though that might even ruin my friendship with my boys. Next month, I have to meet them face-to-face for a MLG tournament. "Hey Sakura, you were pretty quiet today," Naruto said sounding pretty concerned.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what it will be like to finally see you guys, after knowing each other for such a long time," I said successfully covering up what I was really thinking.

"Yes, well Sakura, we all know that you're gonna be some hot asshole," Kiba said teasingly.

"Hah, hot enough to turn you gay, I'm sure," I replied back jokingly.

"You only wish, bitch boy," He said back.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna get off."

With that said, I turned off my Xbox360 to see that it was almost Nine o'clock at night. I went to my closet to get a pair of black spandex shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a green tank top, underwear, and a sports bra that matched my shorts.

Walking into my bathroom, I turned on the radio, and set my phone on the small table next to the shower. I entered the shower that was scalding hot, not caring. I washed my elbow length, pink hair with my strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. Using my wash cloth, I washed my entire body with Vanilla-Sugar scented body wash. This stuff smelt good enough to send somebody through an orgasm.

After finishing my shower routine, I checked my phone to see a text for each of the three boys in a conversation with our Iphones.

_Conversation: Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto._

_Naruto: Sakura-Chan! What are you doing?_

_Sasuke: Dobe, he's most likely taking a shower._

_Kiba: Sasuke stop imagining him in the shower. I guess now you're SasGAY._

_Sakura: Guys. Shut up. I'm out of the shower now. Anyways did you guys need something?_

_Naruto: Yupp. We have someone that is going to sponsor us for the tournament next month.!_

_Sasuke: We have 2,750 dollars to buy things that we will need to ensure us a victory._

_Kiba: Well as Sasuke was saying we can buy headsets, controllers, and have team shirts printed out._

_Sakura: Cool Shit, boys. If you send me the number of the person doing this, I will have a chat with him/her to make sure this isn't some sort of a gay scam. But I'm going to sleep, so I will talk to you guys once I get home tomorrow. Night. _

_Sasuke: The number is 721-458-6391. Talk to you guys tomorrow. Oh and Sakura you get to design our T-Shirts, and we want it to be a surprise for what they are on the day of the tournament._

_Naruto: Night Sakura-Chan! We named you our team captain just so you know!_

_Kiba: Yeah, Sakura make sure that the Shirts look cool. And Good Luck with tomorrow's tests that you were talking about earlier. Night!_

After reading the last of their messages, I went to bed somewhat shocked that they would pick me over Sasuke as the team captain. I guess that they did it because I was the only one out of all of us that wasn't socially retarded in my own way, but that's another story. Finally I found myself succumb to a dreamless slumber.

The next day I found myself wondering who would have thought to sponsor us, because this would be our very first tournament to go to. _'Oh well, maybe it will be some bad ass.' __**'Doubt it. It will most likely be someone that used to be a pro.' **__'That sounds less likely for what I said, stupid.' __**'Good job calling yourself stupid, dumb ass.' **__'Ugh.' _That was pretty much how the rest of the day went until I got home.

I took out my phone, and sent out a text to the boys saying that I was about to call the person that was interested in sponsoring us, and make sure that this wasn't some sort of bullshit lie. I went to pick up my home phone to dial the number. It rang about three times before someone finally picked up.

_Call Conversation:_

"_Hello, this is Yamato speaking for Kakashi. How may I help you?"_

"_Yes, this is Sakura. My MLG teammates told me that there was someone with this number that was interested in sponsoring us."_

"_Oh, yes. I will get him on the phone right now."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Yo. This is Kakashi. What's up." _

"_I'm calling, because you are interested in sponsoring us."_

"_Uhm. I told somebody that I was interested in doing it, but they said that they were a team of four males, so who would you be?"_

"_Okay here's the deal. I convinced them that I was a boy, so they wouldn't treat me differently, and because they were a good set to play MLG with, so if you speak with any of my teammates, you do not say anything about me being a female. Get it?"_

"_A dirty little secret? Sounds like a plan to me. Yes, I am the man that said he would sponsor your team. I already sent the amount to the provided Pay Pal account, which I was told was a boy named Sakura's, and I'm guessing that is you. Go ahead and spend it on whatever the four of you will need for the competition."_

"_Alright. Nice doing business with you, and I hope to see you at the competition. I will send an email to you with my cell phone and home phone number if you need to contact me for any reason."_

**Well that's the first chapter, and I will start writing the second one once I see if I am getting any view and reviews. **

***Major League Gaming.**

**** 19 and 3 indicates the amount of kills the person got (19) and the amount of deaths(3).**

**Have A Nice Week Guys and Below I am putting up a poll of who I will pair Sakura with. I am wanting to do a SakuNaru one, but I want to see what you guys want to do before I make a finale decision. **

**Kiba**

**Naruto**

**or**

**Sasuke **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up Guys. I decided to go ahead and do another chapter, because I am still waiting for the two day period to be over, so I can start putting up my stories. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I am going to try and make it a little bit longer than the other Chapter, but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Also, I saw how many hits I have gotten and my reviews, so I decided to put this up faster. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"_texting/talking on the phone"_

"**Instant Messaging"**

"talking"

_'Sakura Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura' **_

_**Sakura POV**_

_**Chapter 2: A Past Worth Forgetting **_

After having the short conversation on the phone with Kakashi, I set the phone down, and walked into my room to turn on the Xbox and my laptop. A small 'bloop' noise could be heard from my Xbox. I turned to see that the three boys were spamming me to enter a party to talk to them. "Yo, what's up guys?" I asked as I joined.

"How did the talk go with that one guy, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto almost yelled from excitement.

"I have the money in my Pay Pal account, so if you guys send me a list of what you NEED, then I will order it," I said putting emphasis on the 'need'.

"Hn," was the only reply that I was given, and of course it came from the infamous Sasuke Uchia.

"Well now that that is settled, let's practice some more!" suggested an excited dog-boy.

_Three Weeks Later...2 days before the boys meet Sakura._

**IM Conversation from the beginning.**

**RavenBoy: Yo.**

**Foxx16: What's up.**

**RavenBoy: Invite Sakura and Kiba in here, so we can all talk about where we are going to meet, and discuss all of the other details.**

***CherryHunter and DoggyBitch joined chat session 7:12 PM**

**CherryHunter: Whattup.**

**DoggyBitch: Sup.**

**Foxx16: Sakura-Chan! Have you gotten everything set up yet?**

**CherryHunter: Yeah. I bought our tickets for the tournament, all of our gear, shirts, and our flights scheduled. I'll send you guys the plane tickets that you need to print out, but there is one problem...**

**DoggyBitch: What?**

**Foxx16: Ah Shit. If it's a problem for her then we are...Fucked.**

**CherryHunter: It's nothing major, but we have to share rooms.. I could only ****reserve two. You guys can decided who stays with whom. Oh. I also rented us a car, so we can drive from our hotel to other places. **

**RavenBoy: I'm not staying with the Dobe. **

**Foxx16: Well I don't want to stay with you anyways, Teme! Sakura-Chan, can I share a room with you, and Kiba can stay with Teme?**

**CherryHunter: Yup. Sounds like a plan to me.**

**DoggyBitch: Sounds good to me. **

**RavenBoy: Hn. **

***CherryHunter, DoggyBitch, and RavenBoy logged off at 7:29 PM**

**Foxx16: Awhhhh! You guys left me alone again. What The Fuck?**

**Foxx16 logged of at 7:31 PM**

_End of conversation._

Once I got off of my laptop, I decided that it would be a good idea to go ahead and get packing out of the way for my trip in two days. I unconsciously started twirling a piece of my pink hair around my index finger, wondering what the boys would think when they found out I was lying to them. _**'They will jump on our sexy body like tigers!'**_

_'Gross. You're a perv. I bet they aren't even good looking. They play Xbox more than I do, and that is definitely saying something.' __**'True, but you can't help but to imagine; I mean have you heard their voices. Mmmm.' **__'Oh God, can you like stop having an orgasm in my fucking head.'_

After having a somewhat awkward conversation with myself, I took out two pink suitcases with the Haruno symbol on them. Inside the bigger one I packed: two pairs of jean shorts from Hollister that had holes on the front, two more jean shorts that were from Buckle, four tank tops that were spaghetti strapped, two sleeveless tank tops, underwear, bras, two bikinis, and a few pairs of flip-flops. Why not pack summer clothes, we were going to Florida for a week. I didn't pack enough clothes, but I figured that I could buy more there. In the smaller suitcase I packed the headsets, controllers, and all of our other gaming gear that I ordered along with our team T-shirts. They were going to freak out when they saw how bad-ass they looked.

Figuring that I packed well enough for some of my necessities, I grabbed a sports bag, and put all of the toiletries that I would end up needing for my own personal hygiene, along with my make-up. _'Alright. Looks like I am done packing for the night. Maybe I should go down stairs, and make myself something for dinner.' __**'Finally. I am fucking starving thanks to you!' **_Ignoring that last comment from my inner, I went downstairs, and settled for making myself some ramen. This stuff was only good enough to eat every now and then. I sat in the dining room eating my dinner with myself thinking about so many different things that came across my mind.

*_**Flash Back**__*_

_Narrator POV_

_A fourteen year-old, rosette girl sat in the backseat of a car singing along with the music that came on the radio. She could see her parents in the front seats smiling and holding each others' hands. A small smile of pure happiness grazed her lips as she continued to sing. Sakura had one of the most angelic voices anyone could ever hear. It could sooth a war if she tried._

_ That happiness didn't last long though; as her parents drove a little bit further, a harsh jolt smacked into the side of the car that Sakura was sitting on. A sharp pain shot through her side as their car flipped multiple times. Her parents screamed out her name, but the only thing that she could make out was her own pained screams. Finally, the car stopped; Sakura by then had passed out from the amount of pain she was in._

_ Sakura's POV_

_ I woke up in an extreme amount of soreness and pain. "Mom? Dad?"_

_ "Oh, you're finally awake," said an unfamiliar voice._

_ "Where's my mom and dad?" I questioned in a panicked tone._

_ "Sweetie, maybe you need to calm down. You might cause your body more stress, and that wouldn't help the healing process. By the way my name is Shizune and I am your nurse."_

_ "I WANT MY FUCKING MOM AND DAD!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face. _

_ "I'm so sorry sweetie, but you are the only one that made it out of that accident."_

_ End of Flash Back_

That was the last day I smiled for one whole year. I ended up having four broken ribs, my right arm was broken, and I had a broken hip as well. I couldn't handle the amount of stress that that incident put me through. I inherited a great fortune from my parent's will, and decided to live alone at the young age of fourteen. I shut everyone out. That was until I met the three boys: Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

After getting to know them, we all exchanged our pasts with one another. We all found out that we were orphans that lived alone. Our parents all left us a lot of money from the will they had made, thus we all could support ourselves and avoid living with foster parents. I had always thought that I was alone, and nobody would understand what I was going through. Boy was I wrong. That was the first time that I had ever talked about what happened that day. These boys saved me from my dark hole that I had been living in for such a long time.

I finished up the rest of my dinner, and did all of my homework from school that day. Thank God that this was the last day of school until spring break was over in two weeks. I sent my boys a goodnight text, and went to bed, so I could have just one more anxious day before I would finally meet my three best friends.

**Alright. Well that chapter wasn't that much longer, but I'm getting there. Next chapter Sakura will finally meet the boys. That one will most likely be longer, because I will spend more than a day working on it. Don't forget to vote for who you want Sakura to be paired up with. **

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**or **

**Kiba.**

**P.S. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.**

**Till Next Time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it has been two years! I don't want to do that ever again. Many time I thought of getting back on and finishing this; now I'm more determined than ever. I needed some sort of hobby anyways.**

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

This morning, I awoke with a terrible case of the butterflies; that is to be expected considering the fact I've been keeping a HUGE secret from my three best friends. Things that are meant to be always work out so I guess that I will just have to wait and see. Naruto is extremely positive and forgiving so it shouldn't be too hard to patch things up with him, Kiba is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy-it should be pretty easy with him as well. I can always buy him a new dog I suppose. Sasuke is kind of a different story though; gaining his trust is hard-almost impossible. Sasuke and I have a little bit of a bond through mutual tragedies; we were with our parents when they died. He saw his brother kill his parents, and I was in the car when mine died; survivors guilt can bring people together.

It was about time that I got on Xbox and meet up with the boys; we had a few last minute things to discuss. Right away, the boys spammed me with party invites.

"Jeez, guys! It only takes one." I shouted.

"Sorry Sak, we just wanted to make sure you would join!" shouted the over-enthusiastic blond.

"Alright, boys. Let's get down to business, and start talking about what you need to bring tomorrow, and train a little bit more for the tournament," I said.

It was decided throughout the night that they would meet in the middle of the airport at Orlando, Florida. I made plans with Kakashi that I would meet him at the luggage claim, and we would wait for the boys from there. My nerves were really getting the best of me; tomorrow was going to be a huge test for our friendships, and I was definitely afraid that they would never forgive me for lying to them for so long.

Everything was set; I packed all of my gaming equipment, and double checked our hotel reservations. This was going to be intense, and I was so excited. People would be able to see our talents, and we were living our dreams of being professional gamers. Maybe the happiness from the event itself would help out with this situation. It was vital that we were all relaxed and focused for this, and I would never forgive myself if I ended up being the reason that we lost. "**_Come on, outer. You are up too late; your plane takes off in like eight hours. Sleep or regret it in the morning." _**_"Fine, night inner. Wish me luck, and grant me your strength!"_

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP_

**CRASH!**

_"Oh jeez! Not another one! That is the fifth alarm clock this month!" __**"Who cares! You have a half an hour to get the airport! The flight leaves in an hour!" **__"Oh nooo. Whatever. I showered last night anyways. No time to do it right now." _With that I threw my hair up into a messy bun, put on a black Journey t-shirt, and a pair of dark jean-shorts. Makeup was not something I would ever wear on a plane; I would just put on a quick layer of mascara and eyeliner when I landed.

While I was vegging out in the airport waiting for my plane, I took out my phone and started up a group chat with my boys.

**Conversation: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba**

**Sakura: Hey boys! You better be up; your planes will be leaving within the hour!**

**Naruto: I woke up two hours early, Sak! Believe it!**

**Kiba: How can you even be so happy in the morning. I'm exhausted. **

**Sasuke: I'm never late so I don't see what the point was in even including me in this conversation. **

**Sakura: Fine grumpy ol' SasGay! I didn't realize you forgot to remove the stick from your ass!**

**Naruto: SHE TOLD YOU TEME!**

**Sakura: Time to go! See you guys soon!**

Ugh. Planes. I hate them; they may be really useful, but the screaming kids and sick people are a bit too much for me. The only decent thing I was getting from this plane was a nice window-view; thank the nine divine that I'm not in the middle seat! I quickly put my earphones in so I could drown out the annoying people with some kick-ass music. I needed some sort of distraction to keep my mind away from how the boys will feel after today.

Eventually, I nodded off into a slumber, but it wasn't nice and peaceful. It's way too often that I'm plagued with the dream of my parents dying, and I hated every bit of it. Sasuke understood. I've told the other two about how I have that dream sometimes, but not the same way I spoke to Sasuke about it. He would talk to me about how it is natural that the two of us have been affected so badly from the loss of our parents. We both know that there was nothing we would have been able to do about it; talking to him seems to be much more effective comforting me than the other two-it could just be because he is so secluded and serious all of the time. I've never cried to them about anything though, and I hope that I never will. Weakness is bad, and I don't want them to see that side of me. Crying also wouldn't have helped me look very manly so its a good thing that I never did that.

I was jolted away by the rough brakes of the plane. _"Great...Now my hip is going to hurt the rest of the day." __**"Let's go into the cockpit and make the pilot regret it! Cha!"**_ After the accident, my hip was never the same. I had to stop doing so many things that I loved. I used to be a dancer; a competitive one at that. My room used to be filled with trophies and tiaras; sometimes I missed it. My hip had some pretty bad arthritis too so that kinda sucks, but everything happens for a reason, right? I was broken out of my small trance when everyone started to stand up so we could finally get out of this forsaken hell-hole called a plane.

I was starting to get pretty giddy from the excitement and nervousness that was coursing through my body; I hurried to the luggage claim so I could meet Kakashi and await for my teamies* to fill in there and get their bags.

"You must be Sakura," a man with some radical spiky, silver hair said out of nowhere.

"AH! Ohmygosh. You scared the shit out of me, kid," the kid comment kind of caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Any who, yeah. I'm Sakura. How did you figure that one out so fast?"

"Well it wasn't actually hard considering the fact that your hair is pink, and your name translates to 'cherry blossom'."

"Riiigghtt. Well hold up your sign and let's get ready for my boys to get here." Kakashi and I had eventually decided that it would be best to just throw out the surprise from the get go so I would have more time to make them forgive me.

A group of three ridiculously attractive boys walked toward us. "Where's Sakura-chan?" The blond quickly asked the silver-haired man.

All Kakashi did was step to the side a bit and look at me. "Uh. Hi guys..."

The three boys simultaneously yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**Alrighty guys! That will be it for this chapter.**

***Teamies: is a term that I will often use to refer to the three boys(teammates.) **

**Don't forget to vote for who you want to be with Sakura! **

**Review my lovlies, and let me know what you think. I'll update within the next week. (Weekly updates kind of sounds like a good idea to me.)**

**Thanks and see yah soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Lovelies. **

**Seeing new reviews is very motivating; I love them!**

**Sorry that the chapters aren't extremely long; I go a bit crazy after writing one main topic for too long, but that just means you'll get updates more often. Short and sweet, right?**

**I don't own Naruto or the characters -_-**

**Chapter 4: Sorry...?**

Well... they were surprised to say in the least. Not at all thrilled, but I don't blame them considering I was a big lie. I feel horrible, and regret is a feeling that will just not go away. I don't think they will be talking to me soon-at least not willingly. Sasuke took it much harder than others; that was very clear. The way he looked at me was heartbreaking; that hurt me more than anything else in the past year or so.. Naruto seemed stunned, a little mad, but I'm sure he will see the light and be happy with me again. Kiba was unusually quite after the initial reactions; I'll find a way to make them forgive me.

_Flashback!_

"Sakura!? How could you lie about this for so long!?" an upset Naruto asked.

Kakashi was visibly uncomfortable, "Guys, why don't we just go to the hotel first, and you can hash it out in private rather than the middle of the airport. There are security guards here after all..."

My boys saw that was a logical route so we got into Kakashi's rental SUV and headed toward the hotel. That was the most awkward car ride I have experienced in my entire life. Sasuke was fuming, I could tell, even if he was keeping a blank face; I could see he was glaring daggers at the floor. Naruto seemed really down and out of character. Kiba was sitting next to me with his arms crossed and a bowed head. I don't know why I ended up sitting in the middle either. Naruto called shotgun imminently so it was pretty obvious that since I was smaller, I was getting thrown in between Sasuke and Kiba. Not exactly a comforting situation.

A half an hour later, we were getting checked into our hotel, and it was NICE. The hotel informed us that there were only two room available. One with a queen bed, and then another with two king sized beds... Kakashi's girlfriend was going to be arriving there soon too so that meant our team had to share a room. I would have to share a bed...with...a..boy... Shit! I really wished that I could just turn into a boy right then and there. We had to stay in Orlando for two weeks! _"Why hath we been forsaken!?" **"This is what people call karma... They were right; she's a bitch."**_

_End of Flashback!_

Now I was sitting on one of the chairs in our room, twiddling my thumbs, hating life, and praying for this to just be a dream. Sasuke was sitting in the other chair that was across the room while the other two were each on a bed.

"Sakura." came a saddened voice from my fox-boy.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Why did you keep this lie going on for so long?"

"I wish that I hadn't based on how you guys are reacting, but you wouldn't have befriended me in the same way if you knew I was a girl."

"That's not true," piped in the quite voice of Kiba.

"You know it is; no one ever treats girls the same as everyone else on there! By the time we got closer, I didn't want you guys to never speak to me again. You have no idea how terrified and nervous I have been this past month. You are my boys! I never wanted to hurt any of you. You guys are the only important people in my life now, and I don't want to ever have to live without you."

Nobody else said anything after that; they knew that I was speaking the truth. I wish I could have found a better way to explain it all to them; sometimes speaking to others is so hard for me. If I lost them, that would be it for me; I would never trust or get close to another person for the rest of my life. I have never been this close to others in my entire life; these boys were my life partners. Of course, I refuse to believe that I will have feelings for them other than the FRIENDLY love that I have for them right now. _**'Why not? All three of them are seeexxyy. Now we just have to decide on which one we should take!' **__'Hell no! That would destroy what I'm trying to fix, and I don't think of them that way, and I never will.' __**'Mmmhm. We'll see about that Pinky.' '**__Woww.. Look who is insulting herself now.'_

In an effort to make our situations a tad bit less awkward Naruto came up with an idea. "We should go swimming; I saw the pool and it looks awesome. Believe it!"

It didn't take much convincing; all four of us would have tried just about anything to get out of that room. Sasuke refused to make eye contact with me, and I doubted he would for awhile-I don't blame him though. Kiba was looking at me, but wasn't making much of an effort to talk, but Naruto did as I expected-he didn't stay too upset for long. At least he wasn't showing it if he was still angry.

Each of us took turns changing into our bathing suits; not surprisingly, the boys had trunks that went very well with their personalities. Sasuke was sporting a very dark purple, Kiba had on a maroon pair, and of course, my fox boy was wearing the brightest shade of orange he could have possibly found. I ran into the bathroom last to throw on a pink bikini top with light flower patterns and a black pair of bottoms-this was by far my favorite suit. My pink tresses were still up in a messy bus, and I quickly took off any make-up. I hope this will be fun...

"Ready, guys?" I asked while walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah! Let's..go Saku..." Naruto replied while fumbling over the words, and eventually his voice just kind of faded out.

"You alright there foxy?" I replied pretty confused with what was up with him. Not to mention, my other two boys were acting pretty strange too. _**'They think we're sexy outer! CHA!' **__'How about no?' _I wasn't exactly tall; I stood at about 5'2 so I had to look up to them whenever I spoke. What a pain...

"Ermh. I...uh..yeah," he finally responded.

With that being said, we took off toward the hotel's pool super excited. Swimming isn't exactly fun, but messing around in a pool is a fucking blast! I waved our room card in front of the scanner to open up the room, and my jaw dropped upon seeing this beautiful thing in front of me. There was a kick-ass water slide and a diving board; over to the left, there was a hot tub. The best part was that there was not a single soul in this room other than us!

Naruto and Kiba sprinted toward to pool to do a cannon ball; Sasuke didn't looked to pleased being splashed with the water that had just escaped from the pool. All I did was laugh at their childish antics and limp over to the ladder. "Sak, what's wrong?" my fox's worried tone piped.

"Ahh, it's nothing. My hip's arthritis is acting up. Nothing to worry about."

They took my advice and let it go. _'Good. I just want to have fun with them right now. Nothing negative for at least an hour.' _

We splashed water at one another, and laughed. Well, everyone except for Sasuke; his laughter was a rare occurance, but it was amazing to hear. We finished up our child's play, and got out of the pool to dry off. Walking to my towel was a form of hell, and that was how walking to our room was. This was by far the worst pain that I've ever had in my hip. _'Stupid car accident and this stupid fucking hip!' _Pain tended to make me angry, and extremely unpleasant.

It was getting pretty late; we had already eaten our dinner, played some Halo, and took our showers. I was happy that the chlorine smell was no longer everywhere in our room. "So who will be sleeping with whom?" Kiba shouted out. We had forgotten about that...

"Let's flip a coin. Each person that wins has to sleep together, and the two losers sleep together, okay?" I said, pretty proud of this simple solution.

"Alright! Good idea Sak!" the over-enthusiatic blond said.

I ended up having to sleep next to Sasuke-the one person that still had not spoken to me all day. This was going to be pretty sucky. Naruto and Kiba weren't exactly happy with their sleeping arrangements either, but I mean, who wants to sleep in the same bed with a boy? Not. Me. It is what it is, yeah?

We all slid into our bed, which were super soft and comfortable-THANK THE NINE! The lights were off, and it didn't take long for the other three to drift off. I stared at the wall for a bit, just thinking about how I was going to make tomorrow a happy day for the other three-finally I fell asleep to a dreamless slumber.

"AHHH!"

**Alrighty! That will be it for this chapter. **

**I decided to post this so soon because I was in a writing mood.**

**Review lovelies! I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do as far as pairing go. **

**I hope you all have a good night, and I will return with another update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

**So I had a good portion of this chapter written out earlier today, but I did it on a guest account so I had to start over...-_-**

**And Yes! I do watch MLG matches-I used to have a team that I would play MLG with, but sadly, the team broke up before we got the chance to actually go big. Oh well, what can yah do?**

**I'm going to quickly answer a question: 19 and three is not bad when you're playing slayer(I should have made the play list clearer) When you are on a team with three other pros, it is kind of hard to get thirty kills while the other three have to share twenty(that would mean the other three wouldn't be very good.) Naruto is positive so he would have said good job regardless. (Don't worry lovely, I've been playing halo since the first one came out. Halo is love, halo is life lol.) CherryHunter can have two meanings, and I hoped you guys would take it in the way that a teenage boy would. CherryHunter can be a sexual term. i.e. one that enjoys finding girls that are still virgins and taking it. I try my best to be a technical writer so I don't leave vital things out unless I have a plan for it later in the story. **

**Any who enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"AHHHH!"

"Dude! What the fuck!?" I shouted whilst rolling out of bed. "I could have pissed myself right there, and then the two of you would have needed to deal with ass-face over here-I'm sure he didn't want to take a shower in urine this morning. Jeez."

"Saku, we just wanted to wake you up, and this just seemed like the best option, yah know?" Kiba said while trying to give me puppy-dog eyes. That gave me a few tick marks on my forehead...

"Cha!" My battle cry was a little unnecessary, but the look on his face when I punched him was priceless. Excelsior!

"Oww. For a girl, you have the strength of a man; are you sure you were lying? You might want to check in your pants to double check..."

All I could do was sweat drop at this; they could say the dumbest shit sometimes..

Before anyone got this idea, I grabbed some clothes and darted toward the bathroom. There was no way I would be taking a cold shower this morning. Every man-and woman-for themselves. _**'Hah. Maybe Sasuke will be last. Then again he was already a cold guy before. Hah...Get it?' **__'That was a terrible joke. Don't quit your day job because you would be a starving comedian.' __**'Well somebody is rude.' **_

I gave the water a few seconds to get to the perfect temperature, and then I jumped into it. Showers are the closest thing to heaven, and it couldn't get any better than this-except if I had some music playing. Since I forgot the radio, my amazing shower was short-lived because I was too bored to be in there any longer.

I put on my lotion and then put on some scar reducer. It's not that I was self conscious of them, I just wanted to let go of the past, and I figured this would help. I threw on my favorite jean shorts-they were dark blue, and the back pockets had these curly-q designs with gems here and there. My shirt was simple-white. I like wearing simple outfits like this; they let more attention be drawn to my eyes and hair. Being the height that I am along with a big bust drew too much attention there; look at my eyes, yo! I skipped out on make-up because it is way too much of a pain to put on and then take off. Finally, I put my long bangs up into one of those 'poufs'-you know, kind of like what Snooki had, but in a reasonable size.

I walked out of the bathroom only to find that Naruto and Sasuke weren't there. "They went out to grab some breakfast-I hope it isn't ramen or tomatoes. I hate both of them equally."

"Well Kiba, I think Naruto would have given you a swirly if he heard you. He loves his ramen more than life-haaha."

"Saku, you look beautiful today."

"What'd you say Kiki? You mumbled."

"I was just asking what you felt like doing today," he said rubbing the back of his head with one of his arms.

"Well, we need to train for a bit, but I think we should go to Disney World and stay there for a few days-we aren't too far!"

"That sounds pretty fun, cherry chick-we don't have the tournament for three days so that's more than enough time!"

We high-fived each other after making this decision-moments after, Foxy and Raven walked in with our food. "SCORE! I love Bavarian! It is my life line-Bavarian is life!" I shouted. I really do like that stuff way too much, it will be the death of me. While I was shouting, I ran up to my two boys and tackled them to the ground in gratitude. Today was going to be freaking amazing!

After talking about our plan with Kakashi, we were able to get him to take us to Disney world. Puppy-dog eyes from Kiba and myself are hard to ignore-especially when his lady, threatened to punch him in the head if he didn't. "Kakashi, you better get your happy ass in the car and take these maggots where ever they want to go!" the bossy voice of Anko yelled out whilst shaking her fist in the air.

"Woohoo!" We all cheered-except for Sasuke. His face did look a little happier though; who wouldn't be happy about Disney World?

Thank the nine that the car ride was only twenty minutes; it doesn't take too long for Naruto to go stir crazy. "Guuuyyys. Are we there? It feels like we've been in here for years! I can't feel my legs anymore, this is terrible. Why did we have to be so far from it, why Sakura!?" He probably would have kept at it if I didn't slap him in the back of the head.

The car was cramped to say in the least. Up front Kakashi was driving, Anko in the middle, and Sasuke in the passenger seat. _'I didn't even know cars still existed with a middle seat up front. Well, I guess I should say truck so no one wants to hit me...'_ In the back, I was squished in between Naruto and Kiba, but Kiba was out cold-it didn't take more than three minutes for him to fall asleep. Naruto slung his arm around my shoulder, and all of us, except for Kiba, made small talk.

"Yosh! We're here! Wake up Kiba! Sasuke, look. We're at Disney!" Sasuke seemed to have had enough of Naruto's rantings too because he hit him. Ahhh, we are such a violent group-it's not from video game violence either! Shame on you for thinking such a thing.

We got a hotel at the park so we would get all of the perks, I was really excited for the four seat bike ride that my teamies and I were going to take-it was going to be a first for all of us. It made me really happy to be able to do this with all of them because life is short, and we need to make all of the happy memories we can! We all figured that it was kind of late in the day to go to a park because it would be packed so we decided to do the small activities for awhile, and then we would head to Magical Kingdom around ten at night. We get to stay there until two in the morning since we got a Disney hotel. Woohoo!

"Why don't we go for the bike ride first?" Kiba suggested-he was walking a little ahead with Naruto. They were fast walkers, but it is kind of hard not to be with such peppy attitudes. Sasuke was beside me with his hands in his pockets. What a grump.

When we go to the bike rental shop, there was only one four seater left so we just had to bum rush it. There was no way anyone was taking that from me. Naruto and I got stuck in the back-Mr. Cool and Kiba just had to be up front. They didn't want to feel their manliness become contested, at least, that's what I assumed. "If you two crash us, I'm going to push you off of Splash Mountain, and let you drown!" I shouted from behind them.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kiba chuckled back at me.

This trip is just getting better as time goes on; my fox and dog boys don't seem to be mad at me anymore-I'm still deciding on how I'll make Sasuke talk to me again. Maybe I'll do something tonight! I smirked to myself knowing that tonight, I would get Sasuke to forgive me! I miss him even though I'm with him; we were really close. A lot closer than you would expect given that he is so antisocial and I'm almost as talkative as Naruto. Even though we didn't know each other when our tragedies occurred, we made the memories hurt less-he was a rock for me.

That being said, Naruto and Kiba are still amazing to me-I just never got the opportunity to talk with them like I did Sasuke. Naruto was my comic, and Kiba was supportive in every way. I finally snapped out of my daydreams and just looked around at the beautiful scenery. This truly is the happiest place in the world.

We had finally completed our lap around our resort, and decided to go get Kakashi so we could head to Magic Kingdom-it was only 8:30, but we still needed to eat dinner. I quickly went to our room to throw on a sun-dress that I packed last minute, and met back up with everyone else. "Nice dress Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at me. I just gave him a big smile as a thank you. He really was too sweet-I didn't mind it though.

We decided to go on the Disney bus rather than drive over to the park; I really wanted to be apart of every experience possible here-memories are important to make. We were the only ones on the bus so we didn't have to worry about standing up; thank goodness because my feet will start hurting too soon anyways. I hate being flat-footed; I've tried inserts and pretty much everything else but nothing has worked! "What's up with that scowl cherry-chick?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, it's nothing-I was just thinking about random stuff," I replied with a cheeky grin. Kiba's attitude was starting to rub off on me more and more.

The bus arrived at Magic Kingdom, and I struggled to keep myself from squealing like a four-year old. I began to skip ahead of everyone; my excitement was very noticeable. The first ride we went for was the Dumbo ride, you know, the one where you controlled the height of the car. It was obvious who the partners would be-I would get Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba would be one, and then the other would be Kakashi and Anko. The partners were really only based off of the color we wanted-purple for the win!

The ride started, and I went for the control stick so we could go up as high as possible. I could not stop smiling; I loved heights! Meanwhile, I noticed that Sasuke was gripping his jeans with a pretty strong grip. "Sasu, what's wrong?"

"I hate...heights, Sakura," he replied quietly. After I got the answer, I lowered the Dumbo car, and he seemed to relax right away.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed! I'm afraid of slugs."

"Seriously? They pose no threat to you what so ever.." he said with a hint of humor to his voice. _'Yes! He is talking to me!' _

The ride soon came to an end, and we all got ready to go eat; I was starving, and Naruto's stomach would not shut up! I ran up to Naruto and Kiba and told them about my plan-Sasuke needed to be more comfortable around me starting tonight. They both agreed so those two, along with Kakashi and Anko, decided to go eat somewhere else. "Hey Kiba! That sweet shop looks awesome! They have hamburgers and stuff too, but I reeeaallly want cake!" Naruto ran ahead while the other three followed him.

"Sasuke, there's a place down the road that we can eat at. I know you hate sweets," I didn't even give him room to object as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me.

**Here's this chapter. **

**The main reason I wanted you guys to vote for people was just to see how you felt this story progress. I will still be taking all of the votes into consideration, but I will mainly just be going with the flow. As for her getting all three-I don't think I really set it up in a way for that. It's still possible, but I'm not sure how I would do that without feeling jealous for one of the boys. Maybe one of them just wants her to himself. **

**Anyways! **

**Review!**

**Thanks guy. I'll update soon!**


End file.
